Shoes
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Sora decides to have fun with a few things after a long day. Contains yaoi and foot fetish smut. Sora x Riku. Request fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everybody. I hope you know I haven't forgotteou know I haven;t n about my readers. I've been busy with classes, so I haven't had much time to write except for bits and pieces. But, hopefully with summer break I will be able to write more often. A fan of mine requested some foot stuff- this is part two of their request. Sora x Riku… not a pairing I've wrote about before, but it's good to diversify. Yaoi smut, foot fetish, sex… basically, this has all of my usual warnings, so if you don't those themes and ignored the main description, turn back now. This will be two chapters long.

ooooooo

It had been a busy but relaxing day for the two boyfriends. For the first time in months, Sora wasn't chasing after some threat to all worlds, and Riku wasn't busy chasing after Sora. So, as a sort of break, they rented a room in Traverse Town to get away from everybody. They had spent their first day there hanging out around the town, seeing old friends and passing time. Just as they were returning home, they got involved into a Struggle game which had left them exhausted, sweaty, and ready to relax.

As soon as the two boys got home, Riku kicked off his shoes and socks, grabbed a change of clothes and closed himself into the bathroom, fast enough that Sora had no time to protest. Sora resigned to waiting his turn.

 _Riku takes such a long time,_ he inwardly whined.

To try and alleviate the near instaneous boredom, Sora flipped on the room's TV. He gave a cursory flip through all of the channels before settling on a movie it felt like he had seen five hundred times in the past. He sat there in boredom for five minutes of nothing. Soon his mind started wandering, and as a teenage boy is ought to do, sex somehow got mixed into his thoughts.

It had been so long since Riku and he had done anything. All he had to alleviate his urges was his hand, and that wasn't as near as satisfying as having Riku have sex with him. The brunette had even tried sneaking into Riku's house to see if he could find something that would be good to jerk off to, but all he could fine was some regretfully clean socks in a drawer. While it alleviated a kink of his, the socks not having Riku's smell didn't feel as fulfilling as when he snuck a worn pair away.

A worn pair.

Sora sat up and listened for noises. Riku was clearly in the shower still, and judging by the lack of the sounds of movement, he was probably going to be in there for a while. Sora quickly got to his feet and went to where Riku's discarded shoes and socks lay on the floor. Even without leaning down to grab them, he could smell a bit of foot odor, and the brunette's penis came to life. Sora sat down at that spot and grabbed the shoes. They were still warm, which turned Sora on even more.

Sora took his time, pulling the socks out of the shoes and appraising them. They had marks of discoloration on the bottom, showing that they were both used and had been owned for a long time. Unable to hold himself back, he took a whiff.

 _I forgot how good Riku smelled_.

He lost himself into the smell, closing his eyes and inhaling it greedily as he grew a full on erection. The brunette unzipped his pants and pulled out the hard-on from beneath the underwear. As Sora grabbed the stiff flesh, he moaned. He began jerking himself off.

Sora was in bliss. It felt so good to be breathing in Riku's scent again. The still damp fabric of the socks felt good on his face, and smelled so good, he was already getting close. He stopped masturbating himself suddenly and opened his eyes. The brunette turned his lusty gaze on the other male's shoes. An idea sprang into his foot-filled mind, an idea which may get him into trouble, but his libido didn't care.

The male grabbed the shoes and gave the inside of one a whiff. To Sora, they smelled better than Riku's socks, as they had been gathering Riku's sweat for months without having to be washed in-between each use. His nose buried itself into the sole of the shoe, getting as much scent as it could. With his free hand, Sora took the other shoe and stuffed a sock in it as if it was worn by someone still. He slid the combination over his hardened and throbbing cock. His eyes widened in shock, and he moaned loudly. It felt so good; he wanted to let his load go right then and there.  
The brunette thrust into the shoe with gusto- he loved the feeling of the dampness and sweat on his erection. He began licking the sole of the shoe at his face, savoring the taste and smell of the sweat. He was in total sensory overload. He thrust one last time, and came several spurts.

Sora moaned and collapsed. He gave a few hesitant licks of the shoe, and just relaxed everything. He passed out from both the energy drain and pleasure, his shaft and face still buried in each shoe. This is where Riku found him when he was done with his shower.

"Such a mess," Riku sighed.

The grey-haired boy prodded Sora with his foot. The other male just gave a little twitch but otherwise didn't move.

"Didn't know you were into this, Sora."

Riku slid the shoe away from his sleeping boyfriend's face. He had a goofy grin, and a trail of drool slid down the side of his mouth. He pulled the other shoe off of Sora's cock and winced at the mess the brunette left.

"Going to need to wash these… but, it might be nice for a bit of payback when the dweeb wakes up."

Riku lifted Sora and placed him on the bed to sleep the masturbation high off. With that, Riku sat down and watched the already on TV. He had a while to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey all, Sniffles here. Been a long, long time. My computer completely when caput, so I've been saving up for a new one... and this is it. Typing on a new program, since I lost my old Program when the computer was ruined, so my layouts may be a bit different. Anyways, it's time for the next chapter of Shoes- I'll be working on my other stories soon.

ooooooo

Sora woke up an hour later, refreshed from his sleep. He felt good for some reason, but his sleep-addled brain couldn't remember why. The brunette sat up, yawned and stretched. A shoulder blade went crack, and it jarred him into being almost completely awake.

"Morning sleepy-head," said a voice from the other side of the bedroom.

"Mornin' Riku."

"You passed out."

"Guess I was tired and didn't realize it," Sora said honestly, or as honestly as he could remember.

"You seemed to have had fun," Riku said, keeping himself calm to prevent Sora from realizing he knew. His legs were crossed, hiding the fact his feet were in the socks he had worn earlier today, the ones Sora had eagerly smelled.

"Doing what?"

Sora suddenly noticed a pair of shoes at Riku's feet. They had globs all over them, and even from here he could smell a bit of semen. The brunette's face turned bright red.

"S-Sorry. I'll clean them."

Riku smirked.

"I know you will. Come here Sora."

Sora hesitantly got up and stood in front of Riku.

"Down on your knees."

Sora raised an eyebrow and got down. As soon as he was down, Riku uncrossed his legs and placed his socked feet on Sora's face. The blue-eyed boy's eyes widened in shock. He could smell Riku's scent on them, but also traces of his own cum.

"Well, clean them," Riku said, his smirk getting even wider.

Hesitantly, Sora gave one of the socked feet a lick. It tasted like entirely Riku, meaning he got lucky and missed his cum.

Sora started out slowly, but got into it more and more as he went on. His pants tented out slightly as he grew hard, and even a bit of pre started leaking out. He didn't even mind the flavor of his own semen. In fact, it made him turned on even more.

Riku watched the spectacle with some awe as his boyfriend was full on worshipping his feet. The feeling of a tongue rubbing against his fabric covered feet was strange, but also somewhat erotic. Sora on the other hand, was lost in it and not paying attention. The brunette had stopped tasting his own cum on the gray haired male's socks, and began to just smell them. He groped his hard-on through his pants, completely lost to it.

Riku pulled his feet away, an act that actually made Sora whimper a little.

"You have more to do," Riku said, his voice level to hide how turned on he was. "Though, first thing's first, you got something else to take care of."

The gray haired male unzipped his pants and pulled out his obvious erection. It was leaking slightly, a sight which made Sora's mouth water. Riku got up some and searched behind the chair. After a couple minutes, he pulled out a bottle of lube. After lubing, he patted his lap. It took, a moment, but Sora got what he meant.

Sora pulled stripped off his pants and underwear, letting Riku get a full view. Sora started positioning himself how they usual would, with him facing Riku so they could look at each other- but Riku had other ideas.

"Turn around, Sora," Riku commanded.

Sora obeyed and slowly slid himself onto Riku, giving a sexual groan as soon as he went full hilt. Riku commanded him to start moving, and Sora eagerly obeyed. The brunette slid up and down, causing Riku's dick to hit his prostate over and over. Riku didn't moan, but his blushing face and gritted teeth showed he was enjoying it.

Riku searched out with one hand while using the other to direct his boyfriend. His free hand found one of his shoes loose on the ground and snatched it up. With one fluid motion he brought the shoe to Sora's face, directly putting the brunette's nose and mouth in the opening. Sora, lost in the lust, eagerly accepted it and started lick and smelling the cum stained shoe.

The gray haired member of the duo started nibbling on Sora's ear, making Sora moan. With the hand that currently wasn't holding the shoe up, he started jacking off the brunette. Sora was in sensory overload, moaning and groaning about how good it was.

And then Sora came. Several spurts shout out both onto his lap and the ground, each with a pitch change in the blue-eyed male's moans. Despite this, Sora continued riding Riku, trying to both make the pleasure last and his boyfriend cum soon.

He didn't have to wait too much longer, and Riku filled Sora with his cum. Suddenly, both males seemed tired. Riku dropped the shoe to the ground, and both slumped in their positions.

"God, that was amazing!" Sora said, tiredly but still excitedly.

Riku cracked a normal smile.

"I'm glad you weren't mad at me, Riku," Sora said.

"I can never be mad at you, Sora. Now... let's get this cleaned up. I still have a shoe that needs cleaned- though we can just use wipes."

"Heh, thanks Riku."

Sora pulled himself off of Riku, and both males got up. After quick showers and a wiping down of the floor, shoes, and furniture, the two males settled down on the couch to watch some TV while cuddling.

"Hey Sora... do we have anything chocolate?" Riku said suddenly after a couple minutes.

"Craving it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"There's an ice cream place nearby- I can go get some."

"Thanks man."

Sora got up and started heading towards his shoes to get ready.

"I love you, Sora."

"Love ya to, Riku."


End file.
